


don't make me dream of you

by cafedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Dystopia, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Soft Boys, Superpowers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeluna/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: With the ability to summon anyone that he thinks of, Sungchan reasons that it's not his fault he can't stop thinking about Lee Donghyuck.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	don't make me dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> SQUARE: _Day Dream_ for [THE DREAM LAB](https://twitter.com/thedreamIab?s=09)
> 
> Hello, I offer you an unbetad gift ♡ Hope you enjoy my 3rd contribution to the 2CHAN tag!

Times have changed as humans discovered the secret of mankind that has been long kept since the beginning of time— but, it wasn’t really kept, it’s just that no one really took the right path to discover it until one day.

No one exactly knows about how it all shifted— one minute everyone is fighting off corruption, racism and all social injustices that eats the society like a raging monster and the next, people are gasping for air as a surge of energy holds them by their throat, their limbs becoming heavy and eyes turning into ivories, blinding them for a short while.

But as they all rise from whichever surface they have fallen onto at the duration of what they call “The Shifting”, people begin to see a world that is so different as if they had just gone through a tunnel towards a different time.

Power doesn’t stem off from money and authority anymore, power is not just from the strength that people possess through a rigid workout routine, night goggles are no longer necessary so one can weave through the night, hearing enhancement devices found jobless as humans develop extra sensories.

Apparently, being an Avenger is not far from reality anymore, however it also states that not everyone gets to be special with the gift of superpowers.

“According to the updated survey from The SeSoNeon—” A data facility concerning all the registered Neos, or the people who have shown signs of being affected by The Shift, either from birth or in any current time. “From 47.6% percent recorded last year, the data on the number of Neos now rests at 66.6%. In which 27.1 of it coming from people who were born with the neo-natural abilities—“ Neo-natural, a better term to describe people who have superpowers than the word ‘supernatural’ to spread the normativity of possessing them than treating it as a fantasy, since it’s apparently no longer viewed as such. “And 39.5 from the people who have received their abilities suddenly and out of nowhere.” And that’s where I belong.

Sungchan’s thoughts are torn into two— one staying with the lecture where he is in and the other straying towards the image of a sun kissed boy, brown plop of hair making him look so round that Sungchan wants to hold his face into his hands and squish them between his palms. 

The image in his mind is slowly getting vivid, the outline of the boy’s face blooming with colors on every passing second while his ears stays attuned to what the professor is saying about the development of human kind to where they are. The pixels in his brain slowly makes its way into completion, in fact Sungchan can easily spur his brain to seeing it in vivid colors, completing the image in his head with no blur to surround its edges— but he doesn’t. For the sake of himself, the boy in question and all the people in his class, Sungchan doesn’t picture Lee Donghyuck in his mind so clearly.

But it doesn’t mean that he’s not planning to.

★

Donghyuck halts on his tracks, bringing Jeno to a stop beside him. 

“Fuck this,” Donghyuck hisses under his breath and quickly surveys his surroundings. He lets his hands fall from being hidden in his hoodie’s kangaroo pockets and clenches it into fists, the boy gathers strength to still himself in where he is and to not be carried off into a warp that would bring him somewhere else. 

While Hyuck concentrates on fighting the current that’s tingling on his fingertips, Jeno lets out a boisterous laugh beside him, doubling over and clutching his stomach. “Are you seriously being summoned right now?” Jeno speaks in between laughter. 

“I will turn him blind one of these days,” Donghyuck answers through gritted teeth, hands still in fists beside him except that in the seams between his fingers and knuckles, light tries to escape and creates the thinnest rays as it fights to be let out from Donghyuck’s enclosed palms. It makes Jeno take a cautious step back, putting a good distance from his friend just in case the light explodes from his hands, literally. 

“Well easy there, sun boy. Do that when I’m not around maybe?” Jeno says, eyeing the golden particles that have also started to appear on Donghyuck’s skin— on his neck and arms, a few golden dust on his face. “Okay, I-I’m out of here. Bye, Hyuck!” And Jeno runs to his sociology class, leaving Donghyuck a golden mess in the hallway who doesn’t even flinch at being ditched by his best friend.

★

“You did it again!” It wasn’t a question; Sungchan simply shrugs at Chenle’s exclamation at him. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.” The shorter boy groaned as he took his place beside Sungchan in the university ground’s bench. It’s that time of the day where most students are packed in their lecture halls except for some few classes that have been given the privilege by their schedules to have a peaceful stroll in the campus.

It’s the perks of being in an elite university where only the Neos compose the studentry save for some few common people who’s gifted with so much intellect that the higher-ups think they can be among the people like Sungchan and Chenle. Sungchan doesn't care about all that, anyways; people shouldn't be labeled as special to get the highest form of education. 

“Nah,” Sungchan mutters dismissively. “How’d you even know about it?” 

“We’re in the same musical org, remember? And he kept on glaring at me throughout the meeting as if I’m the one who made him vanish out of thin air and pop out somewhere else!” 

Sungchan laughs at the image of Lee Donghyuck with his eyebrows furrowed towards Chenle, maybe even a pout if he reaches enough because the older boy does that whenever he’s annoyed.

“You’re doing it again! Jung Sungchan, you idiot!” Chenle groans. “He’s in an important class right now!” 

“I can’t help it okay?” Sungchan holds his palms up defensively but it doesn’t deter the smile on his face that just keeps on getting wider. “Tell your orgmate to stop being cute then maybe—” 

Chenle stomps his foot and there’s a resonance of the sound as he did so, creating a force that makes Sungchan tumble backwards from where he is seated, like his chest had just been punched. The tall boy’s back hits the ground with his long legs hanging on the bench. 

“I should have never introduced the two of you to each other,” Chenle grumbles and leaves before Sungchan could get up from his fall. But when he stands back up on his feet, he watches Chenle walk farther from him but not without trying to pull another trick. 

Sungchan pulled the image of Chenle blushing beside him when Park Jisung asked him out on a date, it was a memory so strong in Sungchan’s mind that it was enough to elicit a scream from Chenle at a distance. “YOU IDIOT!” 

The tall boy chuckles and goes back to sit down. Eyes fluttering close under the bright sky, linear image of Donghyuck behind his eyelids.

Honestly, it hasn’t been a month since Sungchan had the ability to summon anything and anyone just by thinking about them— while under a state of daydreaming, he’s a Dreamer, The SeSoNeon told him when he was called in to register himself. They told him that his ability is rare, people like him only composing 2 out of 10 of the Neos, both in the past and present. But somehow, he finds himself being at peace with it even if he still finds it quite inconvenient sometimes. 

The only good thing about it is that he doesn’t have nightmares nor does he dream when sleeps; his ability only limits him to summon realistic tangible and intangible things, therefore, summoning anything too abstract is already too much to reach for and would only cause him a great migraine. 

★

Spent and tired after long hours of soccer practice, Sungchan lounges in his shared apartment with Chenle. On the large couch that faces their 55 inch tv that Chenle bought on the day they moved in before the semester began its course along with the other appliances to quote “Make our college lives and not settle with takeouts and have dry skins” unquote. The television is pitch black, Sungchan watches himself on the faint reflection he sees under the light coming from their open windows and only wills himself to think of nothing, to see nothing but his reflection. 

At that moment he empties his brain. He thinks of the black screen until his mind blends in with the emptiness and nothingness; something he does whenever he has to take a break from just thinking.

Soon enough, his head lolls back and slumps over the back of the couch, slumber heavy on his eyelids— any moment now, Sungchan thinks. Chenle would be proud of him for not thinking of anything else while on the verge of falling asleep only to wake up with the food he was craving for in front of him, or wherever it has landed— unpaid and cold. 

The Chinese boy had never forgiven him for accidentally dumping coffee on their new white carpet after Sungchan was deliriously thinking about having iced coffee during one of their final weeks when they were freshmen. 

It was also the day that Sungchan first met Donghyuck— in a week where everyone is busy mourning over their brain, tending to their headaches while boosting themselves with liters of coffee, Donghyuck greets Sungchan with all the stars in his eyes. Only that he literally is a star, the biggest star in the universe, the sun itself personified— his eyes gleaming gold when he beamed at Sungchan with honey skin that’s dotted with beauty marks, gracing his face and down to his neck that made Sungchan’s fingers itch, wanting to touch them.

Donghyuck's voice isn't any better, it feels like the type of coldness and warmth you feel during Christmas mornings when you wake up and come down looking for hot cocoa and pastries to go with it. And Sungchan found himself wishing that he could bathe in it, take Donghyuck into his hands and watch him glow between the gaps of his fingers; take him for a walk and be proud that he’s holding the sun without being torched— except that sometimes he does get torched. He wants to be able to think of Donghyuck, like a painter trying to complete his art, going through a thorough process of choosing colors so he could fill the canvas with careful strokes because the older boy deserves so much to be perceived only beautifully by any eyes. 

And Sungchan wakes from his dazed stupor, jolting awake when an impact can be felt beside him, like the ground has just shook, dumped a huge weight on the couch and bounces back up. 

“Really? Really?” Donghyuck in his hoodie exclaims at Sungchan’s face, whose expression is unreadable in contrast to the disbelief on Donghyuck’s own face. The older boy kicks his feet in the air, like a small kid throwing a tantrum and wrecking violence on nothing in particular. Sungchan fears that a burst of light might be casted just by Hyuck’s feet alone, although there was no experience of that before but still, one can never be sure if they’re talking about Donghyuck; a guy who’s literally filled with surprises. 

Sungchan only watches as Donghyuck’s shoulders slumped forward, elbows bracing down on his thighs. For a quick second, Sungchan drinks in the presence of Donghyuck beside him, finally, while the other boy tries to regain his control over his own body after experiencing the odd electrifying sensation that always comes with Sungchan’s summoning power towards any living thing that he summons. 

Once Donghyuck grips the reign in his hands, he makes a quick snap of his head to Sungchan who immediately raises his palms up in surrender, eyes wide like a deer caught in a headlight. “I’m trying my best not to kill you right now.” Donghyuck says through gritted teeth. 

Sungchan offers him an unabashed smile instead, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly but it’s the twinkle in his eyes that has Donghyuck pressing his lips into a thin line. Without putting his hands down from where they are suspended on both sides of his head, Sungchan twists his body to Donghyuck and cocks his head at him. 

“I’m sorry,” Sungchan says but the glint in his eyes rids him of the sincerity that Donghyuck frowns at him for. 

In a blink of an eye, the small pace that is between them disappears when Donghyuck lunges at the younger boy, grabby hands outstretched that Sungchan catches in his own and forcing Donghyuck’s small hands into fists— their hand sizes easily giving Sungchan the leverage to easily beat Donghyuck from blasting him into dust if he do actually blast to dust. 

They grapple with each other on the couch; Sungchan’s back digging unto the backrest while Donghyuck has gone up on his feet and leaning his weight on Sungchan’s hold on his hands, still struggling as he tries to make the younger’s hold waver. When legs come into play, it was Hyuck who instigates it, eliciting a boisterous laugh from each other. 

“You’re not gonna last long, Jung.” Hyuck utters when he stops his movements for a few to stare straight into Sungchan’s eyes, sharp and pointed, but Sungchan only answers him with an eye smile that challenges. Donghyuck lifts a leg to attempt a kick on the younger boy but only to get blocked with Sungchan’s tight grip on his ankle while one hand conveniently grips both of Hyuck's fists. 

Okay, that's super sexy; Donghyuck thinks to himself, bouncing and struggling to find balance with only one leg to support himself on the floor. 

The older boy groans. "Yah! Let me win!" Donghyuck protests but Sungchan only listens, barely exerting resistance in his hold on the other boy. In fact, he just lets Donghyuck move on his own while he watches him from down from their slanted position. 

Sungchan trails his eyes on the cute furrows of Donghyuck's eyebrows, down to the slope of his nose that ends above a pair of plump lips. The younger boy unconsciously licks on his bottom lip at that; one small move that ends up attracting Donghyuck's eyes and attention until both of them have ceased to move. Hyuck's arms going lax on Sungchan's hold and leg bending down to have his knee dig into the soft cushion of the couch, between the space of Sungchan's thigh. 

Is their position compromising? Not enough, Sungchan decides; and changes that with one swift move of his arm that has just been rid of Hyuck's ankle. He snakes it around the boy''s waist and pulls him close. 

They both ignore the light sting on their chest that comes from the impact, mostly Sungchan does as he bears that jolt that went through him when the assortment of accessories around Donghyuck's neck digs in the material of his shirt and into his skin. 

"I miss you," Sungchan mutters softly without missing a beat, like it's a sacred chant that no one else should hear of other than their own ears. Eyes placated on each other, searching and feeling, Sungchan watches as crimson paints the highness of Donghyuck's cheeks, eyes wavering for a few before it comes back to stare right into Sungchan's with an unnerving intensity. But the younger takes it all in, arm tightening around Hyuck's waist and pulling him closer to him as if any millimeter of space between them is illegal. 

Donghyuck, aware of his necklaces, snakes a hand between them to create a barrier. Then he glares at the younger boy. 

"No, don't say that," he tries to bring up his walls, holding on to his resolve so it wouldn't melt while being on top of the other boy. "You cant miss me, you dumbass." He adds in a whine— well, screw his resolve. He's allowed to change his mind when Sungchan gives him those deer eyes. 

Sungchan hums, not taking his eyes off from the boy. "You make it hard not to," the younger answers. 

"Doesn't mean you have to keep on whisking me from one place to another! With your— weird teleportation thing."

"I'm a Dreamer, Hyuck. I can't help it. Especially not when it comes to my boyfriend who lives in my mind rent-free." 

The words travels into Donghyuck's ears like a gooey goodness that, as much as he hates to admit it, finds root in his chest— spreading like wildfire all over his body and knees weakening. So he panics for a while when he feels the prickling sensation on his arms and face like goosebumps. 

"See? You feel the same way!" Sungchan exclaims, one free hand coming up to cup Donghyuck's jaw and thumb grazing over the glittering particles that has appeared on Hyuck's face. "You're beautiful, by the way." Sungchan adds. 

Sealing the deal. 

Fuck his powers that sells him up whenever he is overwhelmed with feelings. 

Donghyuck lets out a grunt before letting his head fall on Sungchan's shoulder and relishing on the faint scent of the younger's cologne, faint but still sending chills down his spine— the familiarity of it all sending him spiraling down his thoughts. 

Under him, Sungchan's chest vibrates as he laughs. "Well, who told you it's a good idea to test your patience by avoiding me? We both know you won't last anyways," Sungchan says, a hint of smugness painting his tone and Donghyuck's sits straight.

When did he even sit on the younger boy's lap? 

"Look here, I'm doing pretty well for 2 days now if it wasn't you pulling me here like a vacuum machine!" 

"Not like I didn't try to hold off, it wasn't even my plan in the first place. Why do I have to get roped into this?" Sungchan raises an eyebrow. Donghyuck grunts for the nth time. Damn Jung Sungchan and his pretty face. 

But it doesn't matter anymore. Donghyuck feels the warm whirlwind in his stomach, only making the glitter crowd on his face even more. 

"Fine!" Donghyuck surrenders, lips jutting into a pout but then going back to snuggling his cheek into the crook of Sungchan's neck and sighs. 

Reading the defeat on the boy's body, Sungchan taps Donghyuck's thigh repeatedly. "Fine. You owe me two days, Lee Donghyuck. I've summoned you to demand payment." Sungchan chuckles, earning a soft groan of surrender from Donghyuck.

"You're so lame," Donghyuck mutters— but very endearing, he didn't say that one. Still, he lifts his head to gaze at the wonderful beneath him; from Sungchan's eyes, Donghyuck can see his reflection and the golden dust that litters his face, baring what his heart has been screaming at him for two days since he started his self-challenge. "But, I miss you too." 

"Good," Sungchan grins, face inching closer to Hyuck, breath measured as he prepares an impact that would steal both of their sense of present awareness. "Because I want a full payment." 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way ( ◜‿◝ ) if you noticed my use of the word SeSoNeon, they're a Korean Band that I LOVE SO MUCH. I decided to use the name because of how it fits the feels that I was going for. Do check them out, if you like! [Here's](https://youtu.be/VJfGfB4-vP0) the song that got me into them.
> 
> talk to me! ;; [twt](https://twitter.com/louvdear) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/dotaebfs)


End file.
